The present invention relates to an automatically locking slider for concealed zipper, and more particularly to an improved locking means of slider for concealed zipper.
As well know in the art, the conventional slider structure of concealed zipper includes a slider body formed with a substantially Y-shaped guide channel, and a separator mounted on the slider body in a central position thereof. The separator is pivotally coupled to a locking plate via a horizontally disposed an insert pin through the pin hole walls, whereby the locking plate can move like a lever between a locking position and an unlocking position about the horizontal insert pin by means of the elastic force of a spring which is provided under the locking plate. In this manner, the insert pin must go through at least three pin holes of the separator and the locking plate. This do make the assembly and manufacturing procedure of the zipper and their tooling making much complicated and inconvenient. Moreover, when pulling the slider body, the suspending fluff produced from the cloth and the dust in the air are quite likely to enter and accumulate in the clearance between the insert pin and the pin hole walls. This often prevents the locking plate from smoothly rotating and thus prevents the slider body from being smoothly pulled.